Sonamy Where Are You
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? SORRY MY ACCOUNT WAS SUSPENDED AGAIN. DON'T KNOW WHY. Please don't leave a review that upsets me. If there is something wrong, please tell me in a respectful way. I revised it so, it should be better now. Amy is gone. Sonic is looking for nth pass and still no sign of her. Will Sonic find her? BROFIST! BAA HAA :-)


HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? HERE'S ANOTHER SONAMY STORY.

Sonic's POV: I looked everywhere, but I still haven't found her. It's been a month since I last saw her. I want to be with her. I loved her ever since I laid my eyes on her. But I'm too shy to tell her my true feelings. I didn't want to run away. I wanted to stop.

Amy's POV: I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away and never came back. He doesn't love me. Why did I chase him? Why does he run away from me? It's so obvious. He doesn't love me. It's been a month and I'm still running. My life is ruined. I'll never be the same.

NOW, THIS IS USUALLY WHERE THE AUTHOR STOP. GUESS WHAT, I'M GONNA MAKE IT LONGER! AND I'M GOING TO MAKE A HAPPY ENDING. CAUSE EVERY STORY I MAKE HAS A HAPPY ENDING. NO MATTER HOW SAD, BAD, GOOD, MAD, OR WORST.

Let's try make it normal. Cause I got nothing else to say as Sonic or Amy.

2 days later, Sonic was walking through Station Square. He was really upset since Amy was gone. He went inside a small market. He walked up to the cashier.

"Do you have a bathroom? I need to wash my face."

"Down the hall."

"Thanks."

Sonic walked slowly to the restroom. Amy went inside the market. She walked to the cashier.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

"I think someone is in there."

"Who?"

Sonic came out of the bathroom and saw Amy. Amy sighed and left. Sonic ran after her. Amy was walking to another market. When she got across the street, Sonic jumped on her.

"Hey, what's the big id-"

Amy looked at Sonic. She made a sad look and tried to free herself.

"Amy! Stop!"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME?!

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

"Amy. I missed you. I missed you so much. Why are you running away from me?"

"LET ME GO!"

Sonic hugged Amy tight.

"Please, don't leave me. I was looking all over for you."

"LET ME GO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Amy took out her hammer and hitted Sonic.

"AAAHHH!"

"NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"AMY! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Amy ran away. Sonic got up and ran after her.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?!"

"GO AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!"

A tear dropped from Sonic's eye. Sonic stopped running. Amy stopped running and walked. Tears were falling from Sonic's eyes. Sonic walked home and laid on his bed. Amy walked home and went to bed. Sonic couldn't believe what Amy said to him. His heart was broken apart.

"I lost her. My life is ruined. I'll never see her again."

Sonic started to cry.

"I loved her so much. She's all I wanted. I never thought I lost her. Amy..."

Sonic was sobbing.

"AAAAAMMMMMYYYYY!"

Amy couldn't sleep. She keeps hearing someone screaming. She got up and followed the sound. When, she got to Sonic's house, she sighed and knocked on the door. Sonic dried his tears and opened the door. He made sad look.

"I thought you didn't want to be bothered."

"Why were you screaming?"

"Why were you running away? That's all I wanted to know."

"Because, you always run away from me. Why do you run away from me?"

Sonic held Amy.

"I'm shy Amy. I really wanted to stop. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry for running away. I'll stop now. I want you so bad. I want to marry you. We'll have 2 kids, 3 kids, 20 if you want. I just want you back."

"I don't know."

"Amy. It's been a month. I was worried sick. I thought you were dead."

Sonic started to cry.

"I was crying. You're the only one I want. I'm a wreck without you."

"What happened to Sally?"

"I broke up with her a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Because, she cheated on me. I didn't even like her. She steals from me. That's the reason why I don't have a house."

"But, you're inside your house."

"This is not my house. It's Tails' house"

"Where's Tails?"

"In his lab. Amy, I want you. I love you so much. Please, I'm sorry for running away from you. I'll stop running away. I'll do anything you want. Please, I'm nothing without you. I loved you since I laid my eyes on you. Please, don't go."

"I don't know. I just can't."

Sonic sighed and walked away from Amy. He walked to a cliff.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?"

Sonic kept walking towards the cliff.

"Sonic!"

Amy held Sonic's hand. Sonic looked at Amy. He lifted her chin.

"Amy..."

"Sonic...Please don't."

"I love you so much."

"Sonic..."

Sonic kissed Amy. Amy held Sonic tight.

"Please, don't leave me. I love you so much."

"I love you too Sonic."

They both smiled and kissed.

OKAY THAT'S IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! WATCH MY VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE! MY CHANNEL IS BROMASTER THE HEDGEHOG! BROFIST! BAA HAA :-)


End file.
